narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muay Thai
|image=Muay Thai.jpeg |kanji=ムエタイ |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Muetai |jutsu classification=Fighting Style,Taijutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Rock Lee (Sigma), Raido Namikaze,Kei Yotsuki, Iori,Sōgetsu Hōzuki,Ō,Shikimi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Muay Thai, is a fighting style used in , otherwise known as kickboxing. This style was enhanced, and further used to its limits by Rock Lee, who would later open his own dojo, where he teaches those seeming interested in learning. Overview Offense Stances(Offensive) The first overall basic thing to do is for the user to get their stance right. For a right handed user, their left leg takes the front, while their right leg stays in the back. Their hands are up to their head level with their left hand forward with their right hand a bit back; to other fighting styles this can be known as an orthodox stance. While for left handed users, their right leg is forward while their left leg is back. With their hands up and their right hand forward and left hand back a bit; in other fighting style this is known as a southpaw stance. The reason why the user's legs are positioned like this is mainly because of a movement called a twerk where the user can add more power to their power a little more range to their punch. A twerk is a simple twist of the body, hips and foot so when throwing the punch with your power hand(Power hand is your most dominant hand) the twerk movement is all concentrated into that one point, the users' fist. Punches Punches or Chok: The punches in Muay Thai are very simple and effective with different concepts that are used to empower these punches. *'Jabs': Jabs are very simple punches thrown that aren't really meant to knock an opponent out, or cause serious damage, but to just set up for other punches. Not only that but jabs are used with the users' less dominant hand, they are fast and are also used to irritate the opponent. *'Cross': The cross is a power punch that is used with the users' dominant hand which means it has the ability to injure an opponent or knock them out. Crosses are usually used with the twerk movement to again empower the punch; the cross is mainly a combo punch and isn't the first thing thrown. The cross is mainly it is followed after a jab and is also the most effective counter punching punch. *'Hook': The hook is a power punch that can be thrown with either hand and is mainly used with combos, it can knock an opponent out, and give them serious injury especially when using the twerk movement. The hook can be followed with any punch or can act as the leading punch, which makes the hook one of the most versatile punches. :*Swing: A swing is an extended version of a hook, capable of catching an opponent whom seems to have gotten a bit if distance between you and him. It's more so based around striking an opponent, and possibly countering. *'Spinning Backfist': The backfist is executed, when the user performs a complete 360 degree spin, adding extra power to a basic back fist. Taking a head on punch could surely the opponent out, and is best to stay out of the way when thrown. *'Uppercut': Uppercuts, are punches that are aimed for the bottom of the chin, making the bottom jaw connect up to the top. The closer you are when connecting a uppercut determines it's sheer power. While most uppercuts are aimed at the chin, it can also be aimed for the stomach as well. Even as far as having the ability to "knock out an opponent's wind". *'Cobra Punch or Superman Punch: This punch is known by many names, but more commonly as the Superman Punch because of how the user execute the punch. There are two ways to execute this punch, the first is by keeping one leg planted on the ground while using the other leg to kick backwards while punching forward and extending your body. Doing this generates the power in the punch. Elbows Elbows or Ti Sok Kicking Kicks or Te Knee Knee or Ti Khao Clinch Clinch or Chap kho Thip Kick Thip Kich or '''Foot Jab Defense Stances(Defensive) Trivia